


Homophobic

by fumate



Series: portraits [21]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, Gen, Set after Alan's suicide, semi-canon, thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manusia terkadang lebih sulit dipahami daripada mesin. Kode enigma sekalipun tak mampu menyaingi kerumitan pola pikir mereka.  [Semi-canon. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobic

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Alan's suicide. Short.

Imitation Game belongs to Morten Tyldum

* * *

 John Cairncross termenung di teras.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak ia mendengar kabar kematian Alan Turing. Kabar bunuh diri yang tersebar bak cipratan lumpur; cepat datangnya namun lama perginya.

Dunia memang kejam. Tak masuk akal.

Maksudnya, ya, John tahu Alan homoseksual. Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Dia tetap manusia. Punya hati dan emosi, juga pikiran. Jelas. Alan takkan memecahkan sandi enigma jika otaknya mengalami malfungsi.

John bergeming. Menatap rerumputan di seberang jalan. Bayu menari-nari lembut, menggelitik epidermis kulitnya. Namun pikirannya tak tergoda sedikitpun, tetap berfokus pada lingkup kecil bertema homofobia di dataran Inggris Raya.  
John tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang begitu takut pada homoseksual. Hingga sampai hati mengeyahkan sisi manusiawi yang mereka miliki, meludah, bersumpah serapah pada mereka yang malang. Memandang setiap dari mereka seolah itu buntalan sampah busuk.

Gay bukan penyakit. Mereka tidak menular, tidak juga mematikan. Hanya sebentuk rasa yang terwujud pada orang yang salah. Rasa yang bahkan tak menahu kenapa eksistensinya begitu dibenci dunia.

Manusia terkadang lebih sulit dipahami daripada mesin. Kode enigma sekalipun tak mampu menyaingi kerumitan pola pikir mereka.

Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, Alan melakukan banyak hal sebagai bentuk pengabdian. Hal yang tak mampu dilakukan mereka yang membencinya. _Sure_ , dia arogan. Keras kepala. Sulit mengungkap emosi. Tapi dia cerdas. Jenius. Dia memecahkan sandi enigma. Menyelamatkan ribuan, bahkan jutaan nyawa. Mempersingkat waktu perang. Memperpanjang umur negara.

Alan jauh dari kata sempurna. Dia dibenci. Dia dimaki. Dia dipukuli. Dia dijauhi. Dia sendiri. Dia sepi.

Namun dia tetap mengabdi.

Menghela nafas, John meraih secangkir earl grey yang mengeluarkan uap panas. Mengepul. Seraya meniup pelan, John lantas menempel bibirnya, kemudian meneguk sedikit demi sedikit. Mendung membayang di kejauhan, tertangkap manik sendunya. Inggris akan diterpa hujan, lagi.

Mungkin berduka. Mengasihani nasib sang pahlawan tak terkenal.

**Fin**


End file.
